


Snuggles and Cuteness

by Ourladyofresurrection



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Frerard, M/M, Sappy, Sleepovers, and you can fight me on that, i love these two dorks, snuggles, this is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourladyofresurrection/pseuds/Ourladyofresurrection
Summary: Frank and Gerard have a sleepover while the rest of MCR is in the other room watching a movie. Cuteness ensues.





	Snuggles and Cuteness

The room was cheerily and serenely illuminated by the small constellations of Gerard's stick-on ceiling stars. There, beside Gerard, lay Frankie, small and soft and perfectly angelic as the lights cast a pale glow over his face.

Him and Frankie had decided on having a sleepover in his bunk, after all, Bob and Mikey and Ray were next door in the living room watching some kind of film. Anything other than horror movies ceased to keep Gerard and Frank's attention, and they would much rather be spending time together anyways.

So, that's how they ended up in Gerard's bed, soft blankets laid over them as they talked quietly.

Gerard admired his soft pink lips, his soft skin...everything about Frank was soft. But what really caught Gerard's eye were Frank's, sparkling as he gazed awe-struck at the little galaxy above his head, his expression almost child-like in nature.

Frank's mouth formed into a sideways grin, his tongue poking out and fiddling with his lip ring, "It's beautiful," he breathed, in reference to the new—apparently welcome— addition to Gerard's bunk.

Gerard smirked, hand tracing over Frankie's jaw, "You know what else is beautiful?"

Frankie blushed a deep pink, "What?"

"Coffee. I really want some," Gerard replied cheekily.

"You ass!" Frankie said through hushed laughs.

"I don't even know why we're whispering," Gerard said, "it's not like in elementary school where my mom would come beat my ass if she heard me and my friends talking past ten-o-clock."

Frank shrugged, a smile playing at the corners of his lips, "You never know, maybe your mom will come barging in here any second telling you to get your ass to bed, Gerard-Arthur-Way."

"That's not going to—"

"Oh, hi Donna!" Frankie called jokingly, Gerard's head snapping to the door, half to humour Frankie and half because he wasn't really sure if his mom was there. He wouldn't put it past her, but he liked the first idea better.

Continuing on with the act, he held a hand to his heart, exhaling relievedly and shooting a look at Frankie, "I guess we're safe...for now."

Frankie giggled, pulling the covers up closer to his nose, which Gerard found he did every time he laughed. 

"Oh, those were the good old days," Frankie sighed nostalgically. 

"High-school?" Gerard questioned, Frankie's eyes widening.

"Oh no, God no. High school was..."

"A shit-show?" Gerard finished.

"Yeah, that," Frankie agreed.

"Well," Gerard said contemplatively, "at least you never have to go back, right?"

Frankie laughed, "Thank God."

Gerard smiled, "I'd like to think things are a lot better now."

Frankie nodded, "Oh, hell yeah. Things are great."

"And not all of our youth was bad," Gerard insisted, "I mean, I met you."

Frank's face flushed, his smile growing bigger as he tried to hide it, biting on his lip, "That didn't happen when you were young, you were like, twenty-five"

"Twenty-six," Gerard corrected, "and fuck you, they say thirty is the new twenty,"

Frank giggled, "Yeah, for trees."

"Oh, you gonna bring that up again?" Gerard said playfully, looking over at Frankie.

"You started it," he murmured back, grinning adorably.

"You're lucky you're cute, Iero," Gerard huffed, flicking his arm.

"I'll fight you, Way," Frank warned, pouting.

"I'd like to see you try, sugar."

Frankie tackled Gerard, fake-punching him as Gerard simply laughed at his attempts. He tickled Frankie, who squealed loudly and squirmed under Gerard's hands, giggling uncontrollably, "Stop that, Gee, ah!"

In his fits of giggles, he loosened his grip on Gerard, Gerard taking this to his advantage, flipping him over so he lay under Gerard, grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head on the pillow with one hand and the other hand still tickling him incessantly.

"Never leave yourself open," Gerard murmured, grinning as Frankie protested against his fingers, still giggling, chest heaving.

Gerard's hand stilled as he stopped to admire Frankie, his brown curls spread out around his cute face on the pillow, his expression completely relaxed as he hiccuped, still trying to calm down from the tickle-attack.

Suddenly, Frankie tilted his head up, pecking Gerard on the lips, "Never leave yourself open," he giggled, mimicking Gerard's words.

Gerard smiled at him, "Your little 'say that into my mouth' game doesn't work on me. I like your kisses, they don't work as a threat, silly."

Frankie tried to pout, but was too hung up on the fact Gerard said he liked his kisses and he ended up just burying his flushed face in his hands, rolling off of Gerard as he pulled the cover up over his head.

Gerard laughed, "Get back here, I'm not done with you!"

"Noooo, you're gonna tickle meeee," Frankie said, his voice muffled by the blanket, squirming away clumsily as Gerard tried to grab him.

"I was gonna offer to let you cuddle with me, but I guess if you're gonna hide under the blankets..."

Frankie suddenly sat up, taking the blanket with him, his form resembling a ghost as the fabric hung over his face, "Cuddles?" he asked softly.

Gerard laughed, "Yes, now get over here, you little ghost."

Frankie let the blanket drop to his shoulders, crawling on top of Gerard, giggling down at him as he straddled his hips, Gerard looking up at him amusedly.

"What?" Frankie questioned.

Gerard brought his hand up to pet Frankie's face, which he purred at, "You're just so fucking cute."

Frankie went to go bury his face in his hands, but Gerard caught them, holding them in his own, his big hands enveloping Frankie's small ones, his thumb brushing over the back of his hand.

"Seriously though," Gerard affirmed, "you're so adorable and wonderful. We all love you, you know that?"

Frankie blushed, bringing his hands up to cover his eyes, bringing Gerard's along with him.

"I'm serious," Gerard continued sincerely, "you bring this certain element to the band that we never had before. Quite frankly— pun intended— you're the best thing that's ever happened to us."

Frankie let out a little squeak, barely audible. Gerard just laughed, bringing his hands to Frankie's hips, brushing over then softly, "Probably the best thing that's ever happened to me too."

Frankie slid down, burying his face in Gerard's chest, "Really?" he asked softly.

Gerard chuckled quietly, "Really."

He pet Frankie's hair, hand working through the tangled mess of curls, Frankie tilting his head back at the sensation, eyes fluttered shut in bliss.

"You like that, huh?" Gerard laughed.

"I just like being near you, Gee," Frankie murmured, nuzzling closer to him, "I love you."

Gerard blushed at the sudden declaration of affection, glad Frank couldn't see how red his face was, or the stupid smile on his face, "I love you more."

Frankie pushed off of Gerard's chest a little to see his face, pouting, "I love you mostest."

Gerard laughed, "That's not even a word."

"I love you so much that I made it up," Frank argued.

Gerard giggled, capturing Frankie's lips in a kiss, running one hand through his hair and the other down Frank's back.

Frankie let out a surprised 'mph!' as Gerard deepened the kiss, their noses brushing against each other as Frankie leaned into his touch, practically vibrating with happiness.

Their eyes flew open and they looked at each other a minute before bursting out into giggles, Gerard pulling Frankie off his chest and into his arms, spooning him, Frankie's face buried in his chest.

Gerard pet Frankie's hair softly, kissing his head every once in awhile, appreciating having his warm body pressed against his own. They fell asleep like that, both of them smiling, dreaming of the night they shared together.

______________________________

EXTRA!

Mikey tipped open the door quietly, hoping to not find his brother and best friend in a compromising position. They hadn't heard any noises from the room in awhile, and Mikey wasn't sure if that was a good sign or a bad sign.

He sighed in relief, chuckling quietly as he saw his brother cuddling Frank like he was his wife, their (still clothed, luckily) bodies pressed flat together as blankets lay askew beside them.

"Guys," he murmured, "come look at this."

"Awe," Ray cooed, holding a hand to his heart as he mocked taking a picture with an invisible hand-camera.

"Aw, hell," Bob muttered, handing Mikey twenty bucks.

They shut the door quietly with a click, not wanting to wake the two lovebirds.

________________________________


End file.
